Project X Zone 3: Crossing Time and Worlds
Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a crossover game between many companies:' Activision, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Disney, Don Bluth Movies, Dreamworks Animation, Electronic Arts, Konami, Koei Tecmo, Level-5, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega, SNK, Shonen Jump, Square Enix and Tatsunoko' It is developed by Monolith Soft, published by Namco Bandai games and it an exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Switch, Android and iOS. And has a total of over 9,000+ characters to play as and a total of over 90,000+ attacks to use on your enemies! Sypnosis After the events of Project X Zone 2. A piece of the Centipex has hit a cave and the founder of Ouma Yami No Kuro has been free and teams up with his minions to take over the multiverse as a god. It's up to Reiji Arisu Xiaomu Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji and some old heroes and new heroes to save their home worlds from Yami No Kuro. Gameplay This game is a mixture of the styles of gameplay from the first 2 games and the gameplay style from Kingdom Hearts Series and it also contains open world but however, you can create your own party up to 350-500. Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game, Pair For each company, there are 90 pair units each. Activision # Abby Yates and Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) # Agent 9 and Sgt. James Byrd (Spyro) # Aku Aku and Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) # Ana and Pharah (Overwatch) # Aurora/Solar Flare Aurora and Ember (Skylanders) # Bakuryu and Reiji (Bloody Roar) # Blaster-Tron and Hood Sickle/Steel Plated Hood Sickle (Skylanders) # Camo/Thorn Horn Camo and Chompy Mage (Skylanders) # Cat and Ace Rimmer (Red Dwarf) (BBC Guest Stars) # Chill/Legendary Chill and Gill Grunt/Deep Dive Gill Grunt (Skylanders) # Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon/Dark Spyro/Legendary Spyro/Mega Ram Spyro/Dark Mega Ram Spyro (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro/Skylanders) # Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) # Chopscotch and Wolfgang/Dark Wolfgang (Skylanders) # Cynder The Dragon and Hex (Spyro/Skylanders) # D'Va and Mei (Overwatch) # Doctor N.Gin and Ripper Roo (Crash Bandicoot) # Doctor Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) # Doctor Nitrus Brio and Doctor N. Tropy (Crash Bandicoot) # Dr. Krankcase and Tae Kwon Crow (Skylanders) # Ember The Dragon and Flame The Dragon (Spyro) # Erin Gilbert and Ray Stantz (Ghostbusters) # Flashwing/Jade Flashwing and Fire Kraken/Jade Fire Kraken (Skylanders) # Food Fight/Dark Food Fight and Snap Shot/Dark Snap Shot (Skylanders Trap Team) # Gado and Shina (Bloody Roar) # Grave Clobber and Bad Juju/Mystical Bad Juju (Skylanders) # Hanzo and Genji (Overwatch) # Hunter The Cheetah and Bianca The Rabbit (Spyro) # Jet-Vac/Legendary Jet-Vac/Hurricane Jet-Vac/Legendary Hurricane Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz/Punch Pop Fizz/Big Bubble Pop Fizz (Skylanders) # Jillian Holtzman and Egon Spengler (Ghostbusters) # Joe and Moe The Komodo Bros (Crash Bandicoot) # Junkrat and Roadhog (Overwatch) # Koala Kong and Rilla Roo (Crash Bandicoot) # Long and Shenlong (Bloody Roar) # McCree and Reaper (Overwatch) # Mitsuko and Uriko (Bloody Roar) # Nitros Oxide and N. Trance (Crash Bandicoot) # Pain-Yatta and The Gulper (Skylanders) # King Pen/Dark King Pen and Golden Queen/Dark Golden Queen (Skylanders Imaginators) # Patty Tolan and Winston Zeddemore (Ghostbusters) # Pinstripe and Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) # Shelia The Kangaroo and Bentley The Yeti (Spyro) # Sherlock Holmes and James Watson (Sherlock) (BBC Guest Stars) # Snoopy and Fifi (Peanuts) # Spitfire/Dark Spitfire and Splat/Power Blue Splat (Skylanders Superchargers) # Stealth Elf/Ninja Stealth Elf/Legendary Stealth Elf/Dark Stealth Elf/Super Shot Stealth Elf/Dark Super Shot Stealth Elf and Eruptor/Volcanic Eruptor/Lava Lance Eruptor (Skylanders) # Tiny Tiger and Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) # Tracer and Mercy (Overwatch) # Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (BBC Guest Stars) # Von Clutch and Pasadena O'Possum (Crash Bandicoot) # Xion and Nagi (Bloody Roar) # Wash Buckler/Dark Wash Buckler and Blast Zone/Dark Blast Zone (Skylanders) # Yugo and Alice (Bloody Roar) # Zem and Zam (Crash Bandicoot) Bandai Namco # Alisa and Jack (Tekken) # Armor King and Brad Hawk (Tekken and Urban Reigin) # Asuka Kazama and Emilie de Lili Rochefort (Tekken) # Beak Doo San and Bruce Irvin (Tekken) # Bob and Ganryu (Tekken) # Bravoman and Wonder Momo (Bravoman and Wonder Momo) # Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo (Tekken) # Ciel Alencon and Nana Kazuki (God Eater) # Claudio Serafino and Katarina Alves (Tekken) # Cody and Armadillomon (Digimon) # Davis and Veemon (Digimon) # Forest Law and Xiba (Tekken and Soul Calibur) # Genis Sage and Colette Brune (Tales Of Symphonia) # Gilgamesh and Ki (The Tower Of Druaga) # Guilmon and Renamon (Digimon) # Guntz and Klonoa (Klonoa) # Haken Browning and Kaguya Nanbu (Super Robot Wars) # Hwoarang and Steve Fox (Tekken) # Izzy and Tentomon (Digimon) # Joe and Gomamon (Digimon) # Julia Chang and Michelle Chang (Tekken) # Jun Kazama and Lei Wulong (Tekken) # Kari and Gatomon (Digimon) # Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) # Ken and Wormmon (Digimon) # Kilik and Xianghua (Soul Calibur) # King II and Craig Marduk (Tekken) # Kite and Blackrose (.hack) # Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji (Project X Zone) # KOS-MOS and T-Elos (Xenosaga) # Kurino Sandra and Sabine (The Legend of Valkyrie) # Lee Chaolan and Lars Alexandersson (Tekken) # Lloyd Irving and Kratos Aurion (Tales Of Symphonia) # Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama (Tekken) # Lucky Chloe and Josie Rizal (Tekken) # Matt and Gabumon (Digimon) # Maxi and Yan Leixia (Soul Calibur) # Mimi and Palmon (Digimon) # Mokujin and Pac-Man (Tekken and Pac-Man) # Nina and Anna Williams (Tekken) # Patrokylos and Pyrrha Alexandra (Soul Calibur) # Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law (Tekken) # Pooka and Frygar (Dig Dug) # Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) # Rick Taylor and Rock (Splatterhouse and Soul Calibur) # Saya and Seath (Namco X Capcom and Project X Zone 2) # Shin Kamiya and Miharu Hirano (Tekken) # Shion Uzuki and M.O.M.O. (Xenosaga) # Siegfried and Natsu (Soul Calibur) # Soma Schicksal and Alisa Llinichina Amiella (God Eater) # Sora and Biyomon (Digimon) # Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur) # Stahn Aileron and Rutee Katrea (Tales Of Destiny) # Susumu Hori and Ataru Hori (Mr. Driller) # Tai and Agumon (Digimon) # Taki and Mitsurugi (Soul Calibur) # Tarosuke and Kagekiyo (Genpei Tōma Den/Shadowland) # T.K. and Patamon (Digimon) # Toby Masuyo and Hiromi Tengenji (Baraduke/Burning Force) # Yolei Inoue and Hawkmon (Digimon) # Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu (Tekken) # Yun-Seong and Talim (Soul Calibur) # Yuri Lowell and Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) # Z.W.E.I. and Viola (Soul Calibur) Capcom # Abel and Rose (Street Fighter) # Ace and C. Jack (Street Fighter EX) # Adon and Dee Jay (Street Fighter) # Aeolus and Siarnarq (Megaman ZX Advent) # Alia and Gate (Megaman X) # Allen Snider and Blair Dame (Street Fighter EX) # Amaterasu and Waka (Okami) # Arthur and Soki No Kaijin (Ghosts n' Goblins and Onimusha) # Asura and Yasha (Asura's Wrath) # Axl and Cinnamon (Megaman X) # Baby Head and Mack The Knife (Captain Commando) # Bass and Protoman (Megaman Series) # Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) # Birdie and Rufus (Street Fighter) # Bruce McGivern and Regina (Resident Evil and Dino Crisis) # Captain Blue and Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) # C. Viper and Hsien-Ko (Street Fighter and Darkstalkers) # Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) # Chuck Greene and Frank West (Dead Rising) # Chun-Li and Cammy White (Street Fighter) # Claire Redfield and Fong Ling (Resident Evil) # Colonel and Iris (Megaman X) # Coral and Roxy (Captain Commando and Final Fight) # Cutman and Gutsman (Megaman) # D.D. and Rook (Capcom Fighting All-Stars) # Dan Hibiki and Blanka (Street Fighter) # Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry) # Demitri Maximoff and Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) # Devilotte and Tron Bonne (Cyberbots and Megaman Legends) # Dhalsim and Makoto (Street Fighter) # Duo and High Max (Megaman/Megaman X) # E. Honda and Hakan (Street Fighter) # Edward Falcon and Ayame (Power Stone) # El Fuerte and El Stingray (Street Fighter and Slam Masters) # Elecman and Bombman (Megaman) # Felicia and Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) # Fireman and Iceman (Megaman) # Ginzu The Ninja and Kenji (Captain Commando and Red Earth) # Gouken and Gen (Street Fighter) # Grey and Ashe (Megaman ZX Advent) # Guile and Charlie Nash (Street Fighter) # Guy and Cody Travers (Final Fight) # Harpuia and Fefnir (Megaman Zero) # Hideo Shimazu and Kyoko Minazuki (Rival Schools) # Hayato and June (Plasma Sword) # Ibuki and Rolento (Street Fighter/Final Fight) # Ingrid and Akira Kazama (Capcom Fighting All-Stars and Rival Schools) # Juli and Juni (Street Fighter) # Kairi and Hokuto (Street Fighter EX) # Kevin Straker and Ton Pooh (Street Fighter 2010 and Strider) # Kyle Travers and Lucia Morgan (Final Fight) # Kyosuke Kagami and Daigo Kazama (Rival Schools) # Lady and Lucia (Devil May Cry) # Laura and Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) # Layer and Pallette (Megaman X) # Leviathan and Phantom (Megaman Zero) # Marino and Spider (Megaman X) # Masamune Date and Kujuro Katakura (Sengoku Basara) # Megaman and Roll (Megaman Series) # Megaman "EXE" and Protoman "EXE" (Megaman Battle Network) # Megaman Volnutt and Roll Caskett (Megaman Legends) # Megaman Zero and Ciel (Megaman Zero) # Magma Dragoon and Storm Eagle (Megaman X) # Mike Hagger and Gunloc (Final Fight and Slam Masters) # Morrigan and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) # Nero and Credo (Devil May Cry) # Poison and Hugo (Final Fight) # Prometheus and Pandora (Megaman ZX) # Pullum and Skullomania (Street Fighter EX) # Quickman and Plum (Megaman) # Rashid and Azam (Street Fighter) # Roll "EXE" and Harp Note (Megaman Battle Network and Megaman Star Force) # Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) # Sakura Kasagano and Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) # Shadowman and Snakeman (Megaman) # Sharon and Volcano Russo (Street Fighter EX) # Star Force Megaman and Rogue (Megaman Star Force) # Strider Hiryu and Strider Hien (Strider) # Thetis and Atlas (Megaman ZX Advent) # Timeman and Oilman (Megaman) # Tornado Man and Splash Woman (Megaman) # Vent and Aile (Megaman ZX) # Victor Ortega and The Scorpion (Slam Masters) # X and Zero (Megaman X Series) # Unknown Soldiers 1P and 2P (Forgotten Worlds) # Yamatoman and Swordman (Megaman) # Yukimura Sanada and Sasuke Sarutobi (Sengoku Basara) # Yun and Yang (Street Fighter) # Zangief and Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) Cartoon Network # Adam Lion and Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's Monkey) # Adam Strange and The Creeper (DC Comics) # Ami and Yumi (HiHi Puffy Ami & Yumi) # Aqualad and Speedy (DC Comics) # Bane and Solomon Grundy (DC Comics) # Batgirl and The Oriecle (DC Comics) # Batman and Robin (DC Comics) # Batman Beyond and Warhawk (DC Comics) # Bat-Mite and Mazen Man (DC Comics) # Beast Boy and Terra (DC Comics) # Beetlejuice and Lydia (Beetlejuice) # Ben and Gwen (Ben 10) # Benson and Pops (Regular Show) # Billy and Mandy (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) # Black Canary and Huntress (DC Comics) # Black Lighting and Katana (DC Comics) # Bloo and Mac (Foster's Home of Imagenedary Friends) # Blossom and Dexter (Powerpuff Girls and Dexter's Laboratory) # Blue Beetle and Booster Gold (DC Comics) # Brick and Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) # Buawna Beast and Vixen (DC Comics) # Bubbles and Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls) # Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) # Buster Bunny and Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) # Butch and Boomer (Powerpuff Girls) # Captain Atom and Bulletman (DC Comics) # Captain Boomerang and Killer Frost (DC Comics) # Captain Marvel and Mary Marvel (DC Comics) # Catwoman and Poison Ivy (DC Comics) # Chowder and Panini (Chowder) # Cow and Chicken (Cow and Chicken) # Cyborg and Steel (DC Comics) # Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) # Deadshot and Killer Croc (DC Comics) # Deathstroke and Ravager (DC Comics) # Doc and Drew Saturday (Secret Saturdays) # Finn/Fiona and Jake/Cake (Adventure Time) # Freakazoid and Flame Princess/Flame Prince (Freakazoid and Adventure Time) # Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles (The Misadventures of Flapjack) # Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) # Green Arrow and Supergirl (DC Comics) # Green Lantern and The Flash (DC Comics) # Grim and Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures Of Billy and Mandy) # Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Hamton J Pig and Fifi La Fune (Tiny Toon Adventures) # I Am Weasel and I R Baboon (I Am Weasel) # John Stewart and Guy Gardner (DC Comics) # Krypto The Super Dog and Ace The Bat-Hound (DC Comics) # Lance and Ilana (Sym-Bionic Titan) # Lex Luthor and General Zod (DC Comics) # Lobo and Entrigan The Demon (DC Comics) # Marceline/Marshall Lee and Princess Bubblegum/Prince Gumball (Adventure Time) # Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian (DC Comics) # Morbidia and Gatuax (Mighty Magiswords) # Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) # Mr. Freeze and Captain Cold (DC Comics) # Muscle Man and High Five Ghost (Regular Show) # Nicole and Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # Nightwing and Batwing (DC Comics) # Numbuh 1 and Vin Moosk (KND) # Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 (KND) # Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 (KND) # Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) # Plastic Man and Stargirl (DC Comics) # Plucky Duck and Shirley The Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) # Prohyas and Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) # Red Hood and Red Robin (DC Comics) # Ricochet and Buena Girl (Mucha Lucha) # Samurai Jack and Scotsman (Samurai Jack) # Space Ghost and Blue Falcon # Starfire and Blackfire (DC Comics) # Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) # Superboy and Kid Flash (DC Comics) # Superman and Aquaman (DC Comics) # Taz The Tasmanian Devil and Wile E. Coyote (Looeny Tunes) # The Joker and Harley Quinn (DC Comics) # The Mask and Ace Ventura (The Mask and Ace Ventura Pet Detective) # The Riddler and Two-Face (DC Comics) # Tom and Jerry (Tom and Jerry) # Wonder Woman and Wonder-Girl (DC Comics) # Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) # Zak Saturday and Juniper Lee (Secret Saturdays and Life of Juniper Lee) Disney # Aino Senoo and Sailor Mercury (Salior Moon and Ojamajo DoReMi) # Aladdin and Genie (Aladdin) # Ant-Man and Wasp (Marvel Comics) # Ariel and Melody (Little Mermaid) # Aqua and Axel (Kingdom Hearts) # Baloo and Rebecca (Jungle Book/TaleSpin) # Batroc The Leaper and Crossbones (Marvel) # Black Panther and White Tiger (Marvel Comics) # Blade and Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) # Brendy and Mr. Whiskers (Brendy and Mr. Whiskers) # Captain America and Agent Carter (Marvel Comics) # Candace Flynn and Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) # Chip and Dale (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) # Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) # Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) # Domino and Silver Samurai (Marvel Comics) # Donald Duck and Daisy Duck (Mickey Mouse) # Dodger and Oliver (Oliver and Company) # Doremi Harukaze and Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon and Ojamajo DoReMi) # Drax The Destroyer and Gamora (Marvel Comics) # Esmeralda and Phoebus (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) # Falcon and Winter Soldier (Marvel Comics) # Fireside Isabella and Wander (Phineas and Ferb and Wander Over Yonder) # Gogo Tomago and Wasabi no Ginger (Disney Big Hero 6) # Gogo Tomago and Wasabi no Ginger (Marvel Big Hero 6) # Goofy and Max Goof (Goof Troop) # Groot and Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) # Honey Lemon and Fredzilla (Disney Big Hero 6) # Honey Lemon and Fredzilla (Marvel Big Hero 6) # Howard and Heidi (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) # Howard The Duck and Cosmo The Spacedog (Marvel Comics) # Hiro Hamada and Baymax (Disney Big Hero 6) # Hiro Takachiho and Baymax (Marvel Big Hero 6) # Hulk and Red-Hulk (Marvel Comics) # Iron Man and Hawkeye (The Avengers) # Jake Long and Huntsgirl (American Dragon) # Jack Skellington and Zero (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Carribbean) # Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) # Judy and Nick (Zootopia) # Kairi and Namine (Kingdom Hearts) # Kiara and Kovu (Lion King) # Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) # Kion and Bunga (Lion Guard) # Kuzco and Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) # Luke Cage and Iron Fist (Marvel Comics) # Luke Skywalker and Han Solo (Star Wars) # Maggie and Randy Cunningham (Buzz of Maggie and Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) # Megavolt and Quakerjack (Darkwing Duck) # Mickey and Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) # Mira Nova and Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) # Moana and Maui (Moana) # Montrey Jack and Gadget (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) # Morgana and Gizmoduck (Darkwing Duck and Ducktales) # Mulan and Mushu (Mulan) # Nova and Star-Lord (Marvel) # Onpu Segawa and Sailor Mars # Oswald and Ortensia (Oswald The Lucky Rabbit) # Perry The Platypuss and Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) # Pongo and Perdita (101 Dalmations) # Hana Harukaze and Sailor Chibi-Moon # Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) # Pocahontas and John Smith (Pocahontas) # Rallen and Jeena (Spectrobs) # Ralph and Felix (Wreck It Ralph) # Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (Tangled) # Rey and Finn (Star Wars The Force Awakens) # Roxas and Xion (Kingdom Hearts) # Sally and Dr. Finkelstein (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Scamp and Angel (Lady and The Tramp) # Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (Marvel Comics) # She-Hulk and A-Bomb (Marvel Comics) # Simba and Nala (Lion King) # Sora and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) # Spider-Man and Squirrel Girl (Marvel Comics) # Spider-Woman and Kid Arachnid (Marvel Comics) # Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz (Star vs The Forces of Evil) # Stich and Angel (Lilo and Stich) # Sully and Mike (Monsters Inc.) # Theresa and Debbie (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) # Timon and Pumbaa (Lion King) # Tramp and Lady (Lady and The Tramp) # Vanellope and Sgt. Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) # Penn Zero and Sashi # Ventus and Terra (Kingdom Hearts) # Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) # Yen Sid and Doctor Strange (Fantasia and Marvel Comics) Don Bluth Movies # Anastasia and Dimitri (Anastasia) # Anne-Marie and David (All Dogs Go To Heaven 1 and 2) # Baba Yaga and Prince Ivan (Bartok The Magnificent) # Bartok and Zozi (Bartok The Magnificent) # Cale and Akima (Titan A.E.) # Carface and Killer (All Dogs Go To Heaven) # Cat R. Waul and T.R. Chula (An American Tail Fievel Goes West) # Cera and Petrie (The Land Before Time) # Chanticleer and Edmond (Rock A Doodle) # Charlie and Itchy (All Dogs Go To Heaven) # Dexter and Kimberly (Space Ace) # Ducky and Spike (The Land Before Time) # Fievel and Tanya (An American Tail) # Grundel Toad and Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina) # Gune and Stith (Titan A.E.) # Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble And The Penguin) # Mrs. Brisby and Jeremy (The Secret Of N.I.M.H.) # Queen Gnorga and King Llort (A Troll In Central Park) # Thumbelina and Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) # Tiger and Wylie Burp (An American Tail 1 and 2) Dreamworks Animation # Alex The Lion and Gia The Jaguar (Madagascar) # B.O.B. and Dr. Cockroach (Monsters Vs Aliens) # Crane and Mantis (Kung Fu Panda) # Donkey and Dragon (Shrek) # Gianormica and The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) # Ginger and Rocky (Chicken Run) # Hiccup and Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) # Jack Frost and Sandy (Rise Of The Guardians) # King Julian and Maurice (Madagascar) # Li Shan and Mr. Ping (Kung Fu Panda) # Monkey and Viper (Kung Fu Panda) # Oscar and Lenny (Shark Tale) # Po and Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) # Princess Poppy and Branch (Trolls) # Puss 'N Boots and Kitty Softpaws (Shrek) # Shifu and Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) # Shrek and Princess Fiona (Shrek) # Skipper and Private (Madagascar) # Tai Lung & Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda) # Wallace and Gromit (Wallace And Gromit) # Z and Bala (Antz) Electronic Arts # Bilbo and Thorin (The Hobbit) # Chell and Gordon Freeman (Portal and Half-Life) (Valve Guest Stars) # Gandalf and Frodo (Lord of the Rings) # Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (Harry Potter) # Neo and Trinity (The Matrix) # Homer and Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) # Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect) # Legolas and Gimli (Lord Of The Rings) # Marge and Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) # Mr. Burns and Smithers (The Simpsons) # Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger (Harry Potter) # The Warden and Morrigan (Dragon Age) Koei Tecmo # Achilles and Hektor (Warriors: Legends of Troy) # Ayane and Kasumi (Dead or Alive) # Cao Cao and Cao Ren (Dynasty Warriors) # Cao Pi and Zhen Ji (Dynasty Warriors) # Dian Wei and Xu Zhu (Dynasty Warriors) # Fu Xi and Nu Wa (Warriors Orochi) # Guan Ping and Guan Xing (Dynasty Warriors) # Guan Suo and Bao Sanning (Dynasty Warriors) # Guan Yu and Zhang Fei (Dynasty Warriors) # Hanbei Takenaka and Kanbei Kuroda (Samurai Warriors) # Hayate and Rachel (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden) # Hideyoshi Toyotomi and Nene (Samurai Warriors) # Huang Zhong and Wei Yan (Dynasty Warriors) # Joan of Arc and Edward The Black Prince (Bladestorm) # Kiyomasa Kato and Masanori Fukushima (Samurai Warriors) # Ling Tong and Gan Ning (Dynasty Warriors) # Liu Bei and Zhuge Liang (Dynasty Warriors) # Lu Bu and Diaochan (Dynasty Warriors) # Lu Xun and Lu Meng (Dynasty Warriors) # Liu Shen and Jiang Wei (Dynasty Warriors) # Ma Chao and Ma Dai (Dynasty Warriors) # Meng Huo and Zhu Rong (Dynasty Warriors) # Mitsuhide Akechi and Garcia (Samurai Warriors) # Motochika and Koshosho (Samurai Warriors) # Nagamasa Azai and Oichi (Samurai Warriors) # Naomasa Ii and Hanzo Hattori (Samurai Warriors) # Ouka and Fugaku (Tokaiden) # Pang De and Yu Jin (Dynasty Warriors) # Ryu Hayabusa and Momiji (Ninja Gaiden) # Seimei Abe and Shennong (Warriors Orochi) # Shuten Doji and Taigong Wong (Warriors Orochi) # Sima Shi and Zhang Hui (Dynasty Warriors) # Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji (Dynasty Warriors) # Sun Ce and Da Qiao (Dynasty Warriors) # Sun Jian and Sun Xiang Sheng (Dynasty Warriors) # Sun Quan and Lianshi (Dynasty Warriors) # Sun Wukong and San Zang (Warriors Orochi) # Susanoo and Ne Zha (Warriors Orochi) # Tadakatsu Honda and Inahime (Samurai Warriors) # Tina Armstrong and Bass Armstrong (Dead or Alive) # Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao (Dynasty Warriors) # Xiahou Yuan and Xiahou Ba (Dynasty Warriors) # Xu Huang and Zhang He (Dynasty Warriors) # Yoshiro Shimazu and Toshisa Shimazu (Samurai Warriors) # Yoshitsune Minamoto and Benkei (Warriors Orochi) # Yue Jin and Li Dian (Dynasty Warriors) # Zack and Leon (Dead or Alive) # Zhang Bao and Xingcai (Dynasty Warriors) # Zhang Jiao and Zuo Ci (Dynasty Warriors) # Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao (Dynasty Warriors) Konami # Bill and Lance (Contra) # Light & TwinBee (TwinBee) # Pastel & WinBee (TwinBee) # Simon Belmont and Trevor Belmont (Castlevania) # Zeke and Julie (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) Level-5 # Arachnus and Toadal Dude (Yo-Kai Watch 2) # Bear and Eddie (Yo-Kai Watch) # Hovernyan and Nathaniel Adams (Yo-Kai Watch 2) # Inaho and USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Katie Forester and Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch) # King Enma and Hi no Shin/Kakusei Hi no Shin (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Komasan and Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch) # Kuroi Jibanyan and Kuroi Komasan (Yo-Kai Watch) # Lord Enma/Kakusei Enma and Nurarihyon/Nurarishin (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Mac and Tomnyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Nate Adams and Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) # Noruka and Soruka (Yo-Kai Sangokushi) # Oliver and Drippy (Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch) # Professor Layton and Luke (Professor Layton Series) # Robonyan/Robonyan Model F/Robonyan USA and Shogunyan (Yo-Kai Watch 1 and 2) # Saki-Chan and Skysharmin (Yo-kai Watch 3) Nickelodeon # April O' Neil and Casey Jones (TMNT) # Bebop and Rocksteady (TMNT) # Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula (Fairy Odd Parents) # Danny Phantom and Dani Phantom (Danny Phantom) # Dib and Gaz (Invader Zim) # Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) # El Tigre and Frida Suárez (El Tigre) # Fanboy and ChumChum (Fanboy and ChumChum) # Guano and Gonard (Kappa Mikey) # Henry and June (KaBlam!) # Ickis and Krumm (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) # Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) # Karai and Shinigami (TMNT) # Katara and Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # Korra and Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) # Leonardo and Raphael (TMNT) # Lilly and Mitzuki (Kappa Mikey) # Michelangelo and Donatello (TMNT) # Mona Lisa and Sal Commander (TMNT) # Mondo Gecko and Monkey Brain (TMNT) # Mr. Krabs and Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) # Oblina and The Gromble (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) # Sam Manson and Tucker Foley (Danny Phantom) # Sandy Cheeks and Ranet (Spongebob SquarePants and TMNT) # Slash and Leatherhead (TMNT) # Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) # Toph and Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # White Pantera and Puma Loco (El Tigre) # Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Nintendo # Alain and Mairin (Pokemon) # Ash Ketchum and Serena (Pokemon) # Bowser/Hammer Slam Bowser/Dark Hammer Slam Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros) # Brock and Misty (Pokemon) # Callie and Marie (Splatoon) # Captain Falcon and Samurai Goroh (F-Zero) # Cia and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) # Cilan and Burgundy (Pokemon) # Clemont and Bonnie (Pokemon) # Dawn and Zoey (Pokemon) # Dark Pit and Viridi (Kid Icarus) # Donkey Kong/Turbo Charge Donkey Kong/Dark Turbo Charge Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) # Drew and Paul (Pokemon) # Dribble and Spitz (Warioware) # Gary Oak and Casey (Pokemon) # Greninja and Charizard (Pokemon) # Harrison and Bianca (Pokemon) # Ike and Marth (Fire Emblem) # Iris and Georgia (Pokemon) # Jimmy and Richie (Pokemon) # Kat and Ana (WarioWare) # Kirby and King Dedede (Kirby) # Lana and Lillie (Pokemon) # Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) # Lucario and Blaziken (Pokemon) # Lucina and Chorm (Fire Emblem) # Mallow and Tracey (Pokemon) # Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Bros) # May and Max (Pokemon) # Mona and Ashley (WarioWare) # Ness and Lucas (Earthbound) # Pit and Palutena (Kid Icarus) # Popo and Nana (Ice Climber) # Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) # R.O.B. and Duck Hunt (Gyromite and Duck Hunt) # Roy and Lyn (Fire Embalm) # Robin and Corrin (Fire Embalm) # Shulk and Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Sophocles and Kiawe (Pokemon) # Toon Link and Toon Zelda (The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) # Villager and Isabelle (Animal Crossing) # Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo (Kirby) # Wario and Waluigi (WarioWare) # Yoshi and Birdo (Yoshi Island) Platinum Games # Prince Vorkken and Chewgi (The Wonderful 101) # Raiden and Solid Snake (Metal Gear Rising) # Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Green # Wonder-Pink and Wonder Black # Wonder-Red and Immorta # Wonder-Yellow and Wonder-White Rovio # Bomb and Matilda (Angry Birds) # Bubbles and Hal (Angry Birds) # King Mudbeard and Ross the Pig (Angry Birds) # Mighty Eagle and Terence (Angry Birds) # Obi Wan Kenobi Bomb and Qui-Gon Jinn Male Matilda (Angry Birds Star Wars II) # Stella and Female Red (Angry Birds) # Red and Chuck (Angry Birds) # Red Skywalker and Chuck Solo (Angry Birds Star Wars) # Princess Stella Organa and Terebacca (Angry Birds Star Wars) # Silver and The Blues (Angry Birds) # Jedi Younglings and Yoda Bird (Angry Birds Star Wars II) # Coral and Suma (Nibblers/Sky Punks) # Billy and Ricket (Sky Punks) Sega # AiAi and MeeMee (Super Monkey Balls) # Akira Yuki and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighters) # Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher (Alex Kidd and Billy Hatcher) # Amigo and Amiga (Samba De Amigo) # Ash The Mongoose and Mina The Mongoose (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Ax Battler and Tyris Flare (Golden Axe) # Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) # Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio) # Bayonetta and Jeanne (Beyonatta) # BD Joe and Rolly Roll (Crazy Taxi and Billy Hatcher) # Bunnie Rabbot and Antonie (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Classic Sonic and Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) # Cream the Rabbit and Marine the Raccoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Doc Brown and Marty McFly (Back to the Future) (Universal Guest Stars) # El Blaze and Wolf Hawkfield (Virtua Fighter) # Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) # Honey the Cat and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Hotsuma and Hibana (Shinobi) # Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) # Jacky Byrant and Sarah Byrant (Virtua Fighter) # Julie-Su and Sticks The Badger (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Kagamine Rin and Kagamine Len (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) # Kage-Maru and Joe Musashi (Virtua Fighter and Shinobi) # Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima (Yakuza) # Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Kurt Irving and Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles III) # Lupe Wolf and Dulcy Dragon (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Manic The Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground) # Max Taylor and Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) # Mighty The Armadillo and Ray The Flying Squrriel (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Michael Knight and KITT (Knight Rider) (Universal Guest Stars) # Nicole The Lynx and Rotor Walrus (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Owen Grady and Claire Dearing (Jurrasic World) (Universal Guest Stars) # Sei and Toka (Virtua Quest) # Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn (Sonic Archie Comics) # Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Thrash The Tasmanian Devil and Relic The Pika (Sonic The Hedgehog) # Toma and Cyrille (Shining EXA) # Vyse and Aika (Skies of Arcadia) # Zephyr and Leanne (Resonance of Fate) # Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) Shonen Jump # Allen Walker and Yu Kanda (D-Gray Man) # Bardock and Gine (Dragon Ball) # Beat and Note (Dragon Ball Heroes) # Beerus and Whis (Dragon Ball) # Bobobo-bo Bobo and Don Patch (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Cabba and Frost (Dragon Ball) # Captain Battleship and Suzu (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Champa and Vados (Dragon Ball) # Franky and Usopp (One Piece) # Gasser and Beauty (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Gohan and Videl (Dragon Ball) # Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball) # Gon and Killua (Hunter X Hunter) # Goten and Trunks (Dragon Ball) # Hatenko and Rice (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kukichi (Bleach) # Jaden Yuki and Aster Phoenix (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) # Jelly Jiggler and Soften (Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo) # Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha (Naruto) # Kenshiro and Rei (Fist of The North Star) # Krillin and Android 18 (Dragon Ball) # Monkey D. Luffy and Sabo (One Piece) # Nami and Nico Robin (One Piece) # Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) # Portgas D. Ace and Boa Hancock (One Piece) # Raditz and Nappa (Dragon Ball) # Roronoa Zoro and Sanji (One Piece) # Saitama and Genos (One Punch Man) # Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga (Naruto) # Tekka and Pinich (Dragon Ball Fusions) # Tony Tony Chopper and Brook (One Piece) # Toriko and Zebra (Toriko) # Xeno Trunks and Pan (Dragon Ball) # Yamcha and Tien (Dragon Ball) # Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!) # Yuma Tsukumo and Astral (Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal) # Yusei Fudo and Akiza (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds) # Yusuke and Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) # Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle (Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V) SNK # Alba Meira and Soiree Meira (King of Fighters) # Andy Bogard and Mai Shirainui (Fatal Fury) # Hanzou Hattori and Fuuma Kotaro (World Heroes) # Haohmaru and Nakoruru (Samurai Showdown) # Joe Higashi and Kim Kaphwan (Fatal Fury) # K' and Maxima (King of Fighters) # Kula Diamond and Sylvie Paula Paula (The King of Fighters) # Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami (The King of Fighters) # Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia (Art of Fighting) # Terry Bogard and Rock Howard (Fatal Fury/Mark of Wolves) Square Enix # Cecil Harvey and Rosa Farrell (Final Fantasy) # Cloud Strife and Zack Fair (Final Fantasy) # Tidus and Wakka (Final Fantasy) # Rikku and Yuna (Final Fantasy) # Tifa and Barret (Final Fantasy) # Vincent Valentine and Yuffie (Final Fantasy) # Zidane and Garnet (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko # Christopher Peepers and Joy (Superbook) # Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan (Gatchaman) # Tanpei and Junko (Time Bokan) # Yatterman 1 and 2 (Yatterman) # Zenderman 1 and 2 (Zenderman) Solo Much like the pair units, there are 80 characters per company Activision # Blink The Mole (Spyro) # Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) (BBC Guest Star) # George (Rampage) # Ethan Hunt (Mission Impossible) # Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) # Kaos (Skylanders) # Papu Papu (Crash Bandicoot) # Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) # Ralph (Rampage) # Slimer (Ghostbusters) # Stay Puft Marshmallow Man (Ghostbusters) # Tree Rex/Gnarly Tree Rex (Skylanders) Bandai Namco # Don-Chan (Taiko: Drum Master) # Edge Master (Soul Calibur) # Eliza (Tekken) # Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) # Judas (Tale of Destiny) # Kazumi Mishima (Tekken) # King of All Cosmos (Katamari) # Lindow Amamiya (God Eater) # Mappy (Mappy) # Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) # Shaheen (Tekken) # Sänger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden) # Shoutmon (Digimon) # Taizo Hori (Dig Dug) # The Prince (Katamari) # Unknown (Tekken) # Valkyrie (The Legend of Valkyrie) Capcom # Akuma (Street Fighter) # Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) # Bass EXE. (Megaman Battle Network) # Biff Slamkovich (Slam Masters) # Captain Blue Jr. (Viewtiful Joe) # Captain Commando (Captain Commando) # Carlos Miyamoto (Final Fight) # Chibiterasu (Okami) # Copy X (Megaman Zero) # Dynamo (Megaman X Series) # General (Megaman X) # Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) # Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) # Juri Han (Street Fighter) # Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) # Nero L (Megaman) # Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) # OVER-1 (Megaman) # PTX-40A (Lost Planet) # Rouge (Power Stone) # Steel Massimo (Megaman X) # Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) # Vergil (Devil May Cry) # Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) # Vile (Megaman X) Cartoon Network # Aku (Samurai Jack) # Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) # BMO (Adventure Time) # Bismuth (Steven Universe) # Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) # Diablo (DC Comics) # Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) # Ice King/Ice Queen (Adventure Time) # Jasper (Steven Universe) # Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) # Jonah Hex (DC Comics) # Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) # Lumpy Space Princess/Lumpy Space Prince (Adventure Time) # Octus (Sym-Bionic Titan) # Raven (DC Comics) # Starla (Regular Show) # Static (DC Comics) # Skips (Regular Show) # The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) # T.O.M. (Toonami) # Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) # Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Disney # Abomination (Marvel) # Beast (Beauty and The Beast) # Black Widow (The Avengers) # Bonkers B. Bobcat (Bonkers) # Chief Bogo (Zootopia) # Deadpool (Marvel) # Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) # Hades (Hercules) # Hercules (Hercules) # Julian (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) # Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) # Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) # Mr. Fantastic (Marvel) # Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) # Wolverine (Marvel) # Cyclops (Marvel) # Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) # Quasimodo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) # Rafiki (The Lion King) # Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) # The Mad Doctor (Mickey Mouse) # Ursula (The Little Mermaid) # Yoda (Star Wars) # Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) Don Bluth Movies # Dirk The Daring (Dragon's Lair) # Drake (The Pebble And The Penguin) # Joseph Corso (Titan A.E.) # Justin (The Secret Of N.I.M.H.) # Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) # Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) # Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) # Rasputin (Anastasia) # Stanley (A Troll In Central Park) # The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock A Doodle) # Vladimir (Anastasia) # Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) Dreamworks Animation # Chef (Trolls) # Eret (How To Train Your Dragon) # Kai (Kung Fu Panda) # Weaver (Antz) Electronic Arts # Aragorn (Lord Of The Rings) # Dominic Toretto (The Fast and the Furious) # Dr. Wright (SimCity) # Eddie Riggs (Brütal Legend) # Henry Hatsworth (Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure) # James Bond (James Bond) # Krusty The Clown (The Simpsons) # Max Rocktansy (Mad Max) # Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight) # Sergeant Cortez (Timesplitters) Level 5 # Android Yamada (Yo-Kai Watch) # Dame Dedtime (Yo-kai Watch 2) # Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) # KK Brothers (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Koalanyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) # Master Nyada (Yo-Kai Watch 2) # Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) # Sgt. Burly (Yo-Kai Watch) Nickelodeon # Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) # Catdog (Catdog) # Jazz Fenton (Danny Phantom) # Master Splinter (TMNT) # Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) # Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) # Timmy Turner (Fairy Odd Parents) Nintendo # De Blob (De Blob) # The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents) # Fawful (Mario and Luigi) # Fiora (Xenoblade Chronicles) # Little Mac (Punch-Out) # Meta Knight (Kirby) # Mii (Miitopia) # Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) # Samus Aran (Metroid) # Starman (Earthbound) # Team Rocket (Pokemon) Platnium Games # Grey Fox (Metal Gear) # Wonder-Goggles (The Wonderful 101) Rovio # Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) # Luca (Angry Birds Stella) # Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) # Sera (Sky Punks) # Tim the Ice Bird (Angry Birds Space) # Willow (Angry Birds Stella) Sega # AGES (Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed) # Bahn (Fighting Vipers) # Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Bruno Delinger (Dynamite Cop) # Chris Thorndyke # Chuck D. Head (Decap Attack) # Eddie "Skate" Hunter (Streets of Rage) # Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) # Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) # Hisui (Shinobi) # Imca (Valkyria Chronicles 3) # Mobo and Robo (Bonanza Bros) # Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) # Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) # Ryo Hazuki (Shenmue) # Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Advertisements) # Sketch (Comix Zone) # Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) # Ulala (Space Channel 5) # Vanessa Lewis (Viruta Fighter) # Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) # Zoe Drake (Dinosaur King) Shonen Jump # Android 17 (Dragon Ball) # Future Trunks (Dragon Ball) # Gaara (Naruto) # Hit (Dragon Ball) # Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) # Piccolo (Dragon Ball) Square Enix # Black Mage (Final Fantasy) # Adam Jensen # Lara Croft # Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy) Tatsunoko # Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) # Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) # Hakushon Daimao (The Genie Family) # Seymour the Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) # Tetsunoshin (Bowwow Celebrity Poodle Let's Go!) # Yawara Inokuma (Yawara) (3rd Party Character from Shogakukan) Rival Characters The antagonists and sometimes rivals, also known as bosses. Much like the playable units, they also can use multi-attacks and special attacks. The boldface ones switch to playable solo units in later chapters. * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Agent Smith * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Astaroth (Ghosts 'n Goblins) * Azuna Hayate (Original Character) * Baby (Dragon Ball) * Baddinyan (Yo-Kai Watch) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Blackbeard (One Piece) * Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) * The Black Knight (Shovel Knight) * Borf (Space Ace) * Broly (Dragon Ball Z) * Captain Hook (Peter Pan) * Carface (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Cell (Dragon Ball Z) * Chaos (Sonic Adventure) * Cooler (Dragon Ball) * Count Dooku (Star Wars) * Crazy Hand (Super Smash Bros Series) * Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) * Darkseid (DC Comics) * Darth Vader (Star Wars) * Darth Vauron (Star Wars/Lord of the Rings) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Dave The Octopus (Madagascar) * Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Death Adder (Golden Axe) * Demigra (Dragon Ball) * Doctor Blowhole (Madagascar) * Dokugozu (Project X Zone) * Dokumezu (Project X Zone) * Druaga (The Tower of Druaga) * Dural (Vitrua Fighter) * Drago Bludvist (How To Train Your Dragon) * Dr. Andonuts (Earthbound Halloween) * Dr. Eggman (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Dr. Julius No (James Bond) * Dr. Tongue (Zombies Ate My Neighbors) * Dr. Vu (SimCity) * Dr. Willy (Megaman) * Dural (Virtua Fighter) * Ein Belanos (Project X Zone) * Evil Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) * Evil Twins (Crash Bandicoot) * Fawful (Mario and Luigi) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Powerpuff Girls) * Gallaxhar (Monsters VS Aliens) * Ganondorf (The Legend Of Zelda) * Gill (Street Fighter) * GLaDOS (Portal) * Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) * Gogogo Godfather (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Goku Black (Dragon Ball) * Grundel Toad '''(Thumbelina) * '''Hades (Hercules) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) * HogeWhale (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * McKraken (Yo-Kai Watch) * The Regurgitator (Phineas and Ferb) * Dr. Screwball Jones (Wander Over Yonder) * Volcano Monster * Jafar (Aladdin) * Janemba (Dragon Ball) * Janga (Klonoa) * Jasper (Steven Universe) * Jenner (The Secret Of N.I.M.H) * Jim Phelps (Mission Impossible) * Joka (Klonoa) * The Pirate King (Sky Punks) * Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) * Juri Han (Street Fighter IV) * Kai (Kung Fu Panda) * Kaos (Skylanders) * King Candy * King Pig (Angry Birds) * Krall (Star Trek) * Kylo Ren (Star Wars) * Lard Vader (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Loki (Marvel) * Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) * Lord Planktermort (Harry Potter/SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) * Lord Sautormort (Harry Potter/Lord of the Rings) * Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda) * Lord Voldermort (Harry Potter) * Lumine (Megaman X) * M. Bison (Street Fighter) * Medusa (Kid Icarus) * Megaman Juno (Megaman Legends) * Malefor (Legend of Spyro) * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Master Albert (Megaman ZX Advent) * Master Hand (Super Smash Bros Series) * Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) * Mira (Dragon Ball) * Nazo The Hedgehog * Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) * Nemesis T Type (Resident Evil) * Night Terror (Soul Calibur) * Nightmare (Soul Calibur) * Ogre (Tekken) * Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball) * Oogie Boogie '''(The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Orochi (Warriors Orochi) * Orochi X (Warriors Orochi) * Phantom The Pirate (Pokemon) * '''Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Preed (Titan A.E.) * Prison Breaker (Yo-Kai Watch Busters) * Darth Beryl (Sailor Moon/Star wars) * Polymorph (Red Dwarf) * Porky (Earthbound) * Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) * Queen Gnorga (A Troll In Central Park) * Rasputin (Anastasia) * Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Ripto (Spyro) * Sal'uk (Aladdin) * Sauron (Lord of the Rings) * Scar (The Lion King) * Serpent (Megaman ZX) * Scourge The Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Seth (Street Fighter) * Shi Huangdi (Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce) * Shiro Tokisada Amakusa (Samurai Shodown) * Sigma (Megaman X Series) * Singe The Dragon (Dragon's Lair) * Solomon Lane (Mission: Impossible) * Sourdough the Evil Sandwich * Slug (Dragon Ball) * Super 17 (Dragon Ball) * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Thanos (Marvel) * The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock A Doodle) * The Evil Dragon Red (Spyro) * The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) * The Lich (Adventure Time) * The Shredder (TMNT) * The Sorcerer (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) * The Sorceress (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja) * Towa (Dragon Ball) * Turles (Dragon Ball) * Uka Uka (Crash Bandicoot) * Ultron (Marvel) * Unknown (Tekken) * V-Dural (Virtua Fighter) * Verse (King of Fighters) * Vilgax (Ben 10) * Yama (Big Hero 6) * Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) * Zamasu (Dragon Ball) * Zero "EXE" (Megaman Battle Network) Main Bosses They're the main antagonists of each and every world. And serve as the main bosses in each chapter. * Lord Voldermort (Harry Potter) * Thanoseid (Marvel and DC Comics) * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Broly Cipher (Original Character) * Queen Beryl (Salior Moon) * Chernabog (Fantasia) * Firebird (Fantasia 2000) * Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * The Darkness (Skylanders) * Dalek Emperor (Doctor Who) * Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) * Smaug (The Hobbit) * Pariah Dark (Danny Phantom) * Hellhound (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Ridley (Metroid) * Drej Queen (Titan A.E.) * McKraken *Second Form* (Yo-Kai Watch) * Gozer The Gozerian (Ghostbusters) * Vigo the Carpathian (Ghostbusters) * Rowan (Ghostbusters) * Azazel (Tekken) * Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed) * Tikimon (Crash Twinsanity) * Metal Face (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Master Core (Super Smash Bros Series) * Tabuu (Super Smash Bros Brawl) * Yami (Okami) * Dalek King Pig Vader (Doctor Who/Angry Birds Star Wars) * The Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Lord Dominator (Wander over Yonder) * Death Bringer (Golden Axe) * Ke-Pa (Kung Fu Panda) * King Candy *Cy-Bug Form* (Wreck It Ralph) * Krall (Star Trek) * Darth Maul (Star Wars) * Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) * Jim Phelps (Mission Impossible) * Genie Jafar (Aladdin) * Yokai (Big Hero 6) * Bellwether (Zootopia) * Mad Broly * Cy-Bug Queen (Wreck-It Ralph) * Fuzzy Voldermort * Lord Planktermort (SpongeBob SquarePants/Harry Potter) * Loki (Marvel Comics) * Darkseid * GLaDOS (Portal) * Due Flabellum * Meden Traore (One Of The Semi-Final Boss in the Final Chapter) * Byaku Shin (One Of The Semi-Final Boss in the Final Chapter) * Yami No Kuro (One Of The Semi-Final Boss in the Final Chapter) * Yami No Byaku Traore (One Of The Final Boss in the Final Chapter) * Yami No Byaku Traore *God Mode* (True Final Boss in the True Final Chapter) Enemy Characters The enemies that the protagonists face on their adventure * A.I.M. Agent (Marvel Cinematic Universe) * Cravic APU (Star Trek) * Ghost (Ghostbusters/Scooby-Doo/Harry Potter) * Buzzer * Davros * Despair Squid * Drej (Titan A.E.) * Barnacle (Half-life) * Headcrab (Half-Life) * Scanner (Half-Life) * Manhack (Half-Life) * Anchobies (Half-Life) * Simulant (Red Dwarf) * Simulant Captain (Red Dwarf) * Simulant Convict (Red Dwarf) * Dingotang (Red Dwarf) * Clockwork Droid (Doctor Who) * Demon (Gauntlet/Anastasia) * Mummy Warrior (Scooby-Doo) * 19th Century London Snowman (Doctor Who) * Zombie Pigman * Youma * Daimon * Snow Dancer * Battle Droid (Star Wars) * Droideka (Star Wars) * Lizard King (Dragon's Lair) * Binging Bulls * Candroid (Phienas and Ferb) * Centipeetle (Steven Universe) * Cluster Gem (Steven Universe) * Crab Monster (Steven Universe) * Drill Parasite * Red Turtle (Steven Universe) * Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Cyberman (Doctor Who) * Dalek (Doctor Who) * Death Eater (Harry Potter) * Deathtrooper (Star Wars) * Ferbot (Phineas and Ferb) * Flametrooper (Star Wars) * Plague Knight (Shovel Knight) * Jawa (Star Wars) * Jellyfish (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jibazombienyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Jinmenzombieken (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Joker Minion (DC Comics) * Penguin's Henchmen (DC Comics) * Lord Hater Watchdog * Watchdog Scientist * Trudi Clone * Leinure * Springfield Crook * New York City Crook (Marvel) * Gotham Crook (DC) * Black Moon Clan Droid * Imperial Officer (Star Wars) * Gnome (Various) * Diamond Dog (Steven Universe) * First Order Stormtrooper (Star Wars) * LexBot (DC Comics) * Doombot (Marvel) * Oliphant (Lord of the Rings) * Rohan Soldier (Lord of the Rings) * Moria Orc (Lord of the Rings) * Balrog (Lord of the Rings) * Ringwraith * Fell Beast * Easterling (Lord Of the Rings) * Mountain Troll * Death Eater Snake (Harry Potter) * Common Welsh Green (Harry Potter) * Motobug (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Minion Pig (Angry Birds) * Pigtrooper (Angry Birds Star Wars) * Ripper Nighthawks * Rogue Pig (Angry Bird Epic) * Rouge Leader Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Desert Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Phinedroid (Phineas and Ferb) * Ultron Minion (Marvel) * Brainiac Minion (DC Comics) * H.Y.D.R.A. Agent (Marvel) * Snow Mugs (Angry Birds Epic/Adventure Time) * Golden Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Mother of Golden Pigs (Angry Birds Epic) * Smuggler Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Mechanic Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Lantern Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Matey (Angry Birds Epic) * Necromorph (Dead Space) * Adventurer (Angry Birds Epic) * Brute Pig (Angry Birds) * Ice Monster (Various) * Krang Minion * Pigtrooper * Turrets * Shadowbolt * Giddy Goons (Dragon's Lair) * Stormtrooper (Star Wars) * Tusken Raider (Star Wars) * Watermelon Steven (Steven Universe) * Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) * Wizpig (Angry Birds Epic) * Demonic Wizpig * Koopa Troopas (Mario) * Prince Porky * Merchant Pig * Soldier Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Stick Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * Worker Pig (Angry Birds Epic) * White Abodabat (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Bruff (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Impass (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Lamedian (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Kapunki (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Komane (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Pinkipoo (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Reversa (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Reuknight (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Rollen (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Sir Berus (Yo-Kai Watch) * White Slitheref (Yo-Kai Watch) * Zombie Dimmy (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Zombie Oni (Yo-Kai Watch 3) * Zombie (Yo-Kai Watch 3/Gravity Falls) * Zygon (Doctor Who) * Green Imp (Ōkami) * Blue Imp (Ōkami) * Red Imp (Ōkami) * Yellow Imp (Ōkami) * Black Imp (Ōkami) List of Attacks Pair Units ''' Pair Units have a total of 8 attacks. The first five are attacks that can be upgraded and normally used with the directional pad, while the sixth is the special attack which costs 100% XP as well as the Multi-Attack which can target more then one enemy unit with a max of 4 enemies as well as a support attack which can only be used when a playable unit is close to another playable unit. Activision TBA Bandai Namco TBA Capcom TBA Cartoon Network TBA Disney * Dipper and Mabel * Iron Man and Hawkeye ** * Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams ** Whip ** * Luke and Han * * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher ** Perry Platypult Attack ** Multiman Combat and Ferbguy Constructo-Attack ** ** * Yen Sid and Doctor Strange Electronic Arts * Gandalf and Frodo * Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger Level-5 * Saki-Chan and Skyshariman ** Nasty Kick and Practiced Punch ** Ninja Arts: Giant Hornet Technique and The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card ** Shark Skin Slam and Bad Boy Burn ** Super Speedy Blur and Potion Puddle Predicament ** Unknown Origin Meteor Shower and Destructive Aftershock ** Special Attack: Shari BAAAM! ** Multi Attack: Cheerfully Charring Fire ** Support: Sushi Storm and Tempura Tornado Nickelodeon TBA Nintendo TBA Original Characters * Raye and Jonathan: * Platnium Games TBA Sega TBA Square Enix TBA '''Solo Units Solo units are often used to help aid the pair units in battle, and each has their own animations and sometimes even cameos! Activision ???? Cross Zone Finisher One of the newest attack types, they can only be unlocked when pairing certain solo units with a specific pair unit. And they are often used as a means to defeat powerful rival units when your XP meter is at 100% and can be unleashed by pressing both the L and R buttons on the 3DS! Activision ???? Voice Cast Unlike the first 2 games, there will be English and Japanese voices. Original Clips (Japanese) * Aoi Yuki: Inaho * Haruka Tomatsu: Nate * Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon * Naoki Bando: Majimutt, Master Nyada, Robonyan/Robonyan Model F * Sachiko Kojima: Raye the Cat, Pearl * Soichiro Hoshi: Sonic the Hedgehog * Tomokazu Seki: Mayor Humdinger, Whisper * TBA: The Narrator * TBA: Harry Potter * Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan * Yuki Masuda: Ferb Fletcher, Jonathan the Hobidon Original Clips (English) * TBA List of Music Activision ''' * Dave Lister: Tongue Tied * Ethan Hunt: Mission: Impossible Theme * Tikimon: Tikimon Theme (Crash Twinsanity) * Wolfgang: Wolfgang's Villain Theme (Skylanders: Trap Team) '''Bandai Namco * Neneko/Neito: Feline Curiosity (Yumeria) Capcom * Juri Han: Juri's Theme (Street Fighter IV) Cartoon Network * Garnet: Stronger than You by Estelle (Steven Universe)- Boss theme * Crystal Gems: We are the Crystal Gems by Steven Universe cast (Steven Universe) * Samurai Jack and Scotsman: Samurai Jack Theme Disney * Chernabog Firebird and Maleficent: Night On Bald Mountain Firebird Suite & Hellfire * The Phantom Menace (Star Wars) * Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher: Gitchee Gitchee Goo * The Encounter (Kingdom Hearts 2) Don Bluth Movies * Cale and Akima: It's My Turn To Fly * Rasputin: In The Dark Of The Night Dreamworks Animation * Kai: Kai Theme (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Shifu and Oogway: Oogway Legacy (Kung Fu Panda 3) Electronic Arts * Harry Potter: Hedwig's Theme * Homer Simpson: The Simpsons Theme Song Konami Level-5 * Sgt. Burly: Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon * Spongebob and Patrick: Goofy Goober Rock (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Nintendo * Fawful: In The Final (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Platnium Games * Wonderful Ones: The Won-Stoppable Wonderful 101 Rovio * Angry Birds Star Wars Theme: Main Menu * Duel of the Fates (Angry Birds Star Wars II Version): Boss theme in Angry Birds Universe * Imperial March (Angry Birds Stars Wars Version): Sega * Big the Cat: Lazy Days by Ted Poley (Sonic Adventure) * Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Sally Acorn: Simple and Clean * Sonic the Hedgehog: Live and Learn by Crush 40 Square Enix * Cloud Strife: Time to Fight! (Final Fantasy VII) Tatsunoko * Tetsunoshin: And Yet by Suther Rand (Bow Wow Celebrity Poodle, Let's Go!) * Yawara: Mircle Girl by Lazy Lou's Boogie (Yawara!) Trivia * Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds Has The Biggest On Playable Character Than His Previous Instalments. ** In fact, the game also represents various franchises owned by a company or had a game appeared in a Nintendo Console or crossed over with any franchise with Mission: Impossible representing Nickelodeon, Portal, representing Nintendo, Beetlejuice, DC Comics, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and some Warner Bros. franchises representing Cartoon Network and Electronic Arts, Jurrasic World, Knight Rider, and Back to the Future representing Sega and Electronic Arts, Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, Sherlock and Red Dwarf representing Activision and Marvel, Star Wars, Sailor Moon, and Ojamajo DoReMi representing Disney. * The Sonic Archie Comics series is based on the reboot. * While the previous instalments has sprites for the Characters Project X Zone 3 has now 3D Models for the Characters. Reception * Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds was met with universal critical acclaim, with reviewers particularly mentioning the crossover content, story, gameplay, character development & setting & is considered to be one of the greatest video games of all time. The game shipped over four million copies to retailers within the first week of its release and sold over 25 million copies across all four platforms, making it the best-selling game in the franchise, as well as one of the best-selling video games of all time. Category:Crossover Category:T-rated Games Category:Don Bluth Category:Disney Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Capcom Category:Level-5 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros Category:Marvel Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Activision Category:DC Comics Category:Sega Category:Square-Enix Category:Shonen Jump Category:Nintendo